


Dance Till We Die

by 5horrorprinces



Category: Skrillex (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5horrorprinces/pseuds/5horrorprinces





	

The concert just finished and everyone was flooding the doors to exit the venue. Some stayed to see if they could possibly get the chance to meet him while the others simply just went home. With how many people were there, you decided to stick around the venue for an hour or two till the traffic died down when a guard tried to get your attention.

"Mam?" A guard asked trying to get your attention. "Mam?" He said a bit louder shaking you out of your trance.

"W-what?" You looked to your side to see the guard a bit agitated. "Oh I'm so terribly sorry, sir. Did I do something wrong?" You asked the guard with a hint of confusion in your voice.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. I've been instructed to come fetch you to have some tea with Skrillex." The guard eagerly told you with a big smile on his face as your expression grew blank in shock.

"He wants to have tea with me?" You asked confused. "Why would he want to have tea with me?"

"Yes, I wouldn't have come to get you if he didn't want to and that's a question that you're going to have to ask him yourself because I don't have the answer." He chuckled softly. "Come on dear, I'll take you to him."

**_\- A few moments later -_**

You were in his tour bus, sitting on the couch while you watched him make the tea in the kitchen portion of the bus. You've never been invited to come onto a musician's tour bus with them to have tea. It's always been an item to complete on your bucket list and you were happy that you were able to check off one thing from the bucket list.

"How long have you been a fan of my music?" Skrillex asked Y/N softly, as he shuffled into the living area of the tour bus. He poured you a cup of hot water and put a packet of dry tea leaves in the cup.

"I've lost track of how long." You chuckled softly. "I've been a fan for so long that I just...lost track of the time." You smiled warmly grabbing your cup of tea. "How long have you been playing music?"

"Since I was a little kid. I've always had an interest in playing music and just music in general." He smiled warmly towards you taking a drink of his freshly brewed tea. "There's something about music that makes me happy, especially when I perform."

There was a moment of silence between the two as they enjoyed their tea. Y/N couldn't help but wonder how he ended up becoming such an inspiration to people. You chuckled softly at the thoughts running through your mind.

"What are you thinking about that's funny?" He asked looking at her with curiosity.

"Oh it's nothing. Have you ever wondered how you've become such an inspiration to others?" You asked curiously, setting your empty cup on the coffee table.

There was another moment of silence as he sat there thinking about the question you asked. To be honest, he didn't know how he became such an inspiration to other people. He just wrote music without the thought of inspiring others. He had gotten so far in the music business so in a way he must've made a significant impact on other people.

"Sometimes I do, yes." He replied softly. "There are times where I completely forget that I make an impact on other people because I'm so absorbed into writing music that I enjoy." He chuckled softly. "But it's nice to know that I have made an impact on others. I'm going to assume that I've made an impact on you with my music, yes?"

"You have actually." You chuckled softly. "I've been listening to it a lot lately."

"Well that's great to hear." He said looking at the time. "It's getting a bit late, would you like me to walk you to your car so you can get home?"

"I would like that, yes." You smiled warmly as the two of you walked off the bus and went to your car.


End file.
